Golden Dawn
The Golden Dawn (Russian: Золотой Рассвет/''Zolotoi Rassvet'') is a faction and mission giver in Wolfenstein. Background The Golden Dawn are a group of Russian scholars, mystics and occultists formed by Dr. Leonid Alexandrov in the 1890s who came to Isenstadt to prevent the Nazis from acquiring the Thule Medallions. ''Wolfenstein'' BJ Blazkowicz first encountered the Golden Dawn at the Dig Site when he rescues Sergei Kovlov from the Nazis. Sergei tells him of the Thule Medallion in the ruins that have been excavated and requests it after BJ recovers it, but BJ, not trusting the stranger, elects to hold on to it. Sergei shows him how to operate the device and gives him the first Nachtsonne Crystal to power it. Returning to their safehouse he is given an icy reception by Dr. Alexandrov, who is openly critical of Sergei for giving him the Medallion, but grudgingly accepts he cannot take it from BJ. Throughout the game he is hostile towards BJ, criticising him for destroying the Nazi base at the Farm and ultimately cutting off all contact with him after the Castle mission. Aboard the Zeppelin, Alexandrov was revealed to be the traitor who told the Nazis of BJ's arrival and arranged for Caroline Becker's kidnapping. Alexandrov was working with the Nazis and having his group translate ancient Thule manuscripts to assist them in entering the Black Sun Dimension, the disgraced academic hoping to be vindicated after a lifetime of his claims about the Thule being ridiculed by his fellow scholars in Russia. Standing before the Thule Portal, he requests to accompany Wilhelm Strasse inside to finally see the Black Sun Dimension, only to instead be executed by Hans Grosse at Deathshead's order as he is no use to him anymore. The Group all disappeared after the Isenstadt is liberate by the the Kreisau Circle. The Golden Dawn's fate is ultimately unknown. Missions In Midtown the Golden Dawn gives the player the missions Farm, Hospital and the two side missions SS Headquarters and SS Paranormal Base. The side missions are optional, but complete them will give you more gold and you can explore these areas which you normally cannot. If you want to complete them later, you can, but you need to finish them before the Midtown being destoryed by the Nazis. There are no Golden Dawn missions in Downtown, and after the mission Castle the Golden Dawn Safe-House's door will be locked discussing a plan to aid Axis rather then the Allies itself. However, It was re-open afterward, right after B.J. Blazkowicz have fending off against the Nazi during they try to raid the new Safehouse of Kreisau Circle. Trivia *The Name Golden Dawn is probably named after the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn, a Magical Order active in the Great Britain during the late 19th century and early 20th century, which practiced chemurgy and spiritual development. It has been one of the largest single influences on 20th-century Western occultism. *Their symbol is based on the Eye of Providence, which is commonly depicted in religion, Freemasonry, and often discussed in conspiracy theories. * Golden Dawn is also the name of that follows an ultranationalistic ideology and . nl:Golden Dawn pl:Złoty Brzask Category:Groups Category:Golden Dawn Category:Allies Category:USSR Category:Wolfenstein (2009)